thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Arena 03
The Setting The sea is a blinding mirror, stretching away as far as anyone can see in all directions, reflecting the rising sun and its clear red sky. Stately, steady swells march across the ocean, traveling who knows how far to crash deafeningly on the rocky beach of the tiny island, the spray flying across the ring of Tributes, beading the whorled golden shell of the Cornucopia. Across the island from the breaking waves begins the Lagoon. The island of the Cornucopia is only the smallest of five, the sandy upthrusts of a ring-shaped reef enclosing the broad, shallow water. On the largest two, the nearest to the Tributes' starting point, lush trees sway and bend in the stiff breeze, palms with their leaves spread wide. It looks like a paradise, untouched and tropical, with wheeling white birds darting in the waves, the reef's incandescent colors showing through the crystal water, the wind keeping the heat from becoming unbearable. The Cornucopia is the only thing to be seen made by the hand of man, and its island takes the worst punishment of the sea, the waves smashing directly into it, unbuffered by the shelf-like reef. The rest of the islands, sheltered inside the shelf, and on the lee side of the Lagoon, are all quieter, more peaceful, their shores sand instead of stone. It could, almost, be easy to imagine staying here, making a life here instead of killing your fellows. That said, these islands are all so, so small. Supplies The Cornucopia is your first, most important resource. Around it are scattered the available resources: Weapons * Lightweight spears, little more than sharpened wooden sticks. * Stone knives. * 3 machetes * 1 trident with the number 65 and the initials FO inscribed on the crux of the three tines. * 1 Leiomano Equipment * many blank cans; presumed to contain foodstuffs and water * 10 watertight bags; contents unknown. Each contains 2 items. The islands are the main source of resources, here. Palm trees can, with tools, provide everything from shelter to food to water. Immediate Hazards * The heat. While the wind makes it more comfortable, anyone without water is in trouble. * The ocean. The massive waves outside the Lagoon make approaching the edge of the reef a poor idea, likewise the powerful currents at the gaps in the reef. Depending on the tide, they will either wash you out to sea or fling you violently against the coral inside. * The reef. While it is the only road between islands, it is not a safe path. There are toxic corals, venomous fish who hide as rocks, many things with teeth, and drifting jellyfish. Wildlife * Sharks. Of course there are sharks. The gaps in the reef allow very, very large sharks to inhabit the deepest parts of the Lagoon. * The white birds. Sleeping on the beach is not advised. These scavengers will not wait to see if you are dead, and there are so very many of them. But they look so harmless, don't they? * Jellyfish. Their tentacles can drift out in a vast, nearly invisible nimbus around them. By the time you've seen one idly pulsing in the gentle waves, you are probably too close. The venom is paralyzing, but short-lasting. If you don't drown, you might make it. * Fish. Hundreds of species of fish, from bland to brightly colored, from delicious to deadly. Did you take the wildlife identification station in the Training Center? Foodstuffs In the Lagoon, there are fish for the taking. Thousands. The trick is guessing which are venomous, which are poisonous, and which are tasty. On shore, there are the coconut palms, and little else. If you know what a coconut is, they are obvious and plentiful, and make good sources of both food and fluid. Just be careful shaking the trees. Sponsors Economy * Rope 15 credits * Wire 15 credits * Food 20 credits a meal * Water purifier 30 credits * Small weapon 40 credits (Knife, throwing knife, spike, wire, chakram) * Medium weapon 70 credits (Baseball bat, hand-ax, light spear, machete, net) * Large weapon 95 credits (Sword, heavy spear, timber ax, large mace) * Projectile weapon 115 credits (Bows, bolas, blowpipes) * Legendary weapon 130 credits (Trident, Hawaiian shark-tooth axe, scythe) * Medicine 50 credits * A Tent 100 credits Welcome to the Third Arena of the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games. Map Category:Arenas